Nurse Me
by CapAleran2
Summary: Levy is sick, it's Gajeel to the rescue. [Gajevy drabble, an Ask from JadeOccelot on my tumblr page]


Levy snuggled deeper under the blanket, bringing it up under her chin. It bunched from the sweatshirt hood against her neck. She was cold and everything hurt to the touch. Mindlessly she flipped through the channels on the television and fought the queasiness in her stomach. It growled with hunger, but she couldn't think of food without wanting to get sick.

She moaned as the feeling within her intensified. Her lips pursed; she was determined not to heave. A shiver ran through her body, which led her to let out a rough sigh in frustration.

The sound of a key in the door made her shift her focus. It opened and Gajeel walked in. He gave her a confused glance before he shut the door. His brow furrowed a bit. "I thought I told you to stay in bed, sickly."

Levy frowned. "I was too hot. But now I'm cold."

He snorted. "Bein' sick'll do that to ya." He carried the plastic bags to her, setting them on the couch beside her.

Inside were the things he had gone to the store to retrieve for her: cans of clear soda, soups, crackers, tissues, and other various sorts. He pulled out a box of medicine designed to help with upset stomachs and held it out.

"I don't want to take that." Levy croaked while looking at the box.

"Don't be stupid. You'll get better faster with this. Take it."

She shook her head. She didn't want to drink the medicine, as it was the powder kind that dissolves in hot water. The taste was horrible. She'd rather just sleep it off in sweaty clothes than hold her nose to down it.

Gajeel struggled not to raise his voice in annoyance. "Just drink the damn meds, Lev."

She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her.

"I'll make ya-"

"I'm gonna puke…" she weakly stated. She shut her eyes tighter and clamped a hand over her mouth. With her actions, Gajeel tossed the box at her and fled the room. He in no way wanted to contract whatever virus she had.

Struggling to fight it, Levy took a deep breath. Her body returned to feeling normal. Her brown eyes glanced to the items in the plastic bag beside her and she immediately turned to empty what little her stomach contained into the trashcan on her other side. Her body emptied again. Tears flowed from her eyes, and she greatly wished she could stop.

She faintly heard Gajeel muttered something when he came around the corner. Wiping her mouth with the tissues, she covered her nose as she prepared to blow it. He returned carrying a steaming bowl of soup in his oven mitt covered hands. He had his t-shirt collar covering his nose as he set it down on the coffee table. He did the same thing with her soda.

Levy scowled as he prepared the spread for her. "You're acting like it's going to kill you if you get the flu from me. We live together. We share the same germs. It's bound to happen."

Noting the bags under her eyes and the general paleness of her complexion at the moment, he took the mitts off and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not getting what you have. Not if I can help it." He looked at the glass table before him. "I'm forgetting something…"

The corners of Levy's mouth twitched. She could see that he was trying. He didn't particularly want to be around her, but he was trying his best to make her feel better. She watched him scan the plastic bags at her side. She took a deep breath when he looked at her.

"A straw…"

"Oh right." He said, "I'll be right back."

In a matter of moments, Gajeel was in front of the table again, holding a bendy straw between two fingers and gingerly placed it in her drink between the ice cubes. "There. Now get better already."

She let out a sad, weak laugh. "Ok, Doctor. I'll try."

He nodded to the box of powder medicine. "I mean it. Take that and you'll feel better than you have been."

"Do I have to? It tastes gross. There isn't any other medication I could take?"

He smiled. It was plain that she didn't feel the greatest. She sounded unhappy. Though he couldn't blame her; the medicine tasted like shit, but it was the one thing that was going to help make her nausea go away. "Yes, especially if you wanna sleep beside me at night and not have to run to the bathroom every hour. I can see if there's somethin' else in the cabinet for your fever. In the meantime, ya drink that so your stomach settles down."

With a deep breath, Levy relented. She placed her hand on the box. "Ok. Please get me a cup of hot water."

Gajeel grinned and pulled the shirt down from his nose. "Coming right up."


End file.
